Namichan
by LupinTonks14
Summary: Nami and Ryyu have been best friends since childhood: When Nami attends Akadou High with Ryuu, can Yankumi as Head Teacher, bring them to be more than friends?


_Do not own Gokusen. _

_"Nami Akiyama_

_Birthdate: July 15th, 1991_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: Blue-Green_

_Momochi's best student, but is caught drawing or reading about the ocean." _

" Intresting" A woman in glasses held the girls file in his hands. Another file laid next to her coffee mug, which she opened and read.

_" Ryuu Hamasaki_

_Birthdate: January 12th, 1991_

_Hair color: Red, but naturally black._

_Eye color: Amber_

_Akadou's student on the edge of failing , but has potential from the results of Hamasaki-sans entrance exams"_

" Looks as though I'll have to put in a order for a girls uniform this year." The woman said to herself.

_Nami p.o.v_

_' **Wake up, Nami-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**' _My customized alarm clock screamed. I'm going to start at Akadou High School today, as part of an experiment: see if a girl could be ok in an all boys school, and they would allow more girls in.

" Good morning, my fishies!" I jumped out of bed and went to my fish tank. I have a Diamond Goby fish, lots of Koi fish, 3 Angelfish, 4 Blood Red parrot Cichilds, 11 Coral Beauty Angelfishies, and a goldfish I named Ponyo, after my favorite movie.

" Ponyo, you better eat up before Sango-chan and Yuu-kun eat your share!" I shook the fish food and smiled as Ponyo swam to catch what she could.

" Nami-chan!"

" Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaaan!"

" You have 15 minutes before I'm leaving!"

_" Should you even be driving, Sake-san?" _I muttered.

" What was that?"

" Nothing! I'm going now!" And in a flurry of makeup, a hair brush and a Navy blue and black sailor outfit **_with_** matching socks, I was ready. Of course, my mother however, wasn't. Already, she was passed out on the table with some lukewarm Sake in a cup. Frowning, I grabbed my lunch, my shoes, my bag, and bolted for school.

I live in one of the good communities next to my school, despite my Mom being a bit of an alcoholic. I have no Father, and only one friend, but I don't know where he is now, but he's the one who gave me the Dog Tags on my neck. Ryuu Hamasaki, we've been best friends since birth. Our moms knew each other in High School, and we've gone to the same school up until High School. I miss Ryuu...

_7 years ago._

_" Don't cry Nami-boo." A 11 year old Ryuu crouched next to a crying 10 year old Nami. _

_" B-but Ryuu-kun is leaving! You're going to leave me all alone with no one but my fishies!" _

_" Well, can you be mad at me if I give you a going-away present?" Nami looked up.  
_

_" No," Nami said as she wiped her nose, " but it depends on how good the present is. If it's horrible, I'll be forced to forget about you." Ryuu dug into his backpack and pulled out a shiny pair of Dog Tags. _

_" One is for you, Nami-chan, but it has my name on it. The other one is for me, but has your name on it." It was a simple gift, but one Nami never misplaced. " Now if you even wanted to forget me, you couldn't!"_

But after that day, I never got another glimpse of him. Maybe at this school, I'll make a actual friend.

" Finally, the school!" I panted as I began walking the last yards to school. From the looks of it, this used to be a school for wannabe gangsters and drop-outs.

" I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this place......" A crowd of boys had begun to gather around and gawk as I walked to the front gate.

" Neh, neh, what've we got here?" A blonde haired boy stepped in front of me, smirking like the asshole I already knew he was.

" You've got a piece of trash on your hair. No wait, that's just your hair color." I replied, trying to step around him, but he grabbed my collar and shook me.

" What the Hell was that, you little newbie bitch!"

" Okuto." A voice said from behind him. Everyone fell silent as the guy drew closer. His red hair, I could see it coming from the crowd closer and closer until he was right beside us.

" Leave the girl alone, eh? Aren't you too old to be doing shit like this?" He reminds me of Ryuu, that little hero-wait. That IS Ryuu!

" Ryuu-kun?" The red head turned around.

" Nami-chan!" It was Ryuu-kun! Even his smile and pretty eyes. He got taller since I last saw him though.

" ................................._**NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"**_ All the boys were now crowding around Ryuu-kun with a flurry of questions.

" Ryuu-kun, you know this babe?"

" Do you have her phone number?" The questions were endless until I decided to walk away: If we go to the same school now, we will almost definetly see each other every day.

_**" NAMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**_ Oh Shit.

" Ryuu-kun!" I said as I ran. " You're so mean to me! Telling people you know me, then allowing them to come after me like some piece of meat!"

" Stop." A voice said. I skidded to a halt, while the boys behind me collided into each other like bowling pins.

" Welcome to Akadou High, first year as a Co-ed school! I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, head teacher of the girl division! You're my first and only student, Nami-chan!"

" O...k."

" Yankumi! How come you get the only girl all to yourself?" Yankumi's glasses gleamed in the sunlight.

" Because I will not-" I was listening up until Ryuu sneaked around Yankumi, looping my arm through his , he walked me into the school, reading off of my schedule. Or so it seemed. As soon as we were in a empty hallway, he hugged me with all his strength.

" God, Nami-chan, I missed you SO much."

" R-Ryuu-kun!" He wasn't nearly so affectionate when we were kids. But then, I had cooties.

" You're so pretty, Nami-chan." I would've said something back if the bell hadn't rung. 

My First Gokusen story! Read and Review!


End file.
